The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a wafer-to-wafer bonding substrate in which a wafer is bonded to another wafer.
With regard to methods of bonding wafers, copper (Cu) pads may be formed on bonding surfaces of two wafers and the wafers may be bonded together by connecting the Cu pads. When the Cu pads are bonded to each other, a predetermined bonding force may be needed to be secured, and accordingly, a dummy pattern may be formed and may be used to bond wafers. However, a ratio of the dummy pattern may be high and, therefore, a bonding defect in the dummy pattern may occur and gaps and/or voids may be generated in a bonded portion. As a result, defects caused by the gaps and/or voids may occur.